


SHSL Dirty

by MediaMaxine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Wake-Up Blowjob, Wet Dream, tongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: This is just smut. Written according to promps in another fic.Crossposted on wattpad





	1. Soudam: Good Morning, Dark Lord

It was hot, so hot. He could barely process it. Kazuichi was there, his pink lips enveloping his cock so sinfully, absolutely maddening. The mechanic looked up at him,  pink jewels trained into his own bi-coloured orbs. Pink hair wild and so wonderfully dampened with sweat, messed further as he gripped it in his own hand.

Kazuichi merely grinned around his cock with a flash of shark-like teeth before starting to devour his sex more intensely, leaving him in such ecstasy but with an ache that could barely be contained any longer. His own moans resounding around them, progressively louder and louder still until

He woke up.

Sweat covered and cock aching for release, he awoke from his dream. He almost sighed in exasperation until he realised that the feeling of his lover's mouth still remained. Gundham jolted, upper body moving to sit up. He looked down and saw Kazuichi there, mouth covering his sex.

"Kazu, what sorcery is this?!" Gundham exclaimed, utterly baffled by his consort's brazen actions.

"Oh calm down, Hamster-chan. What does it look like I'm doin'?"

His lover had pulled his mouth from his genitals and frowned, rather pouted at his ignorance.

"That I can see, My Dark Heart. My inquiry is why have you taken it upon yourself to awaken me in such a brazen manner?!"

Kazuichi rolled his eyes at his question.

"Well I woke up and saw you with a raging hard on, so like a good boyfriend, I decided to help ya out," A shark toothed grinned split across his face. "Now shut the fuck up an' lemme get back to work." Gundham didn't have time to reply before Kazuichi swallowed down his penis once again, illiciting a groan from Gundham.

"By the gods, Kazu, you are quite skilled with oral matters such as this!" Gundham groaned.

Kazuichi grinned up at him before beginning to deep-throat him, his throat contracting as he swallowed. "Aaahnn, Kazu, do not cease your ministrations." Gundham moaned is ecstasy.

The pace was faster now, Gundham began to buck up, cock sliding further down his lovers throat,. Kazuichi moaned around his dick, sending glorious vibrations down his shaft.

"Kazuichi, I'm approaching release ." Gundham warned, his reply being more vigorous sucking from his partner. Wet, slurping sounds resounded through the room. Gundham groaned louder than ever and shot his load down his lover's canal, hands turned fist gripping his love's pink hair.

Kazuichi pulled off his softening length, making quite the display of gulping down his seed. A large grin broke out on the shorter male's face.

"Thanks for breakfast Hamster-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Oh good God, I have made Kaz the shsl slut, fuck.


	2. Ishimondo: Afterschool Coupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg this is just sin damn XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mondo fucks Kiyotaka afterschool

"Mondo! This. Is. Against. The. Rules!" Kiyotaka moaned out, each word punctuated by his own gasps and groans as Mondo fucked him into his own desk.

"So?" Mondo said, hips rocketing into Kiyotaka's own, his cock nestled deep within the hall monitor's asshole, his hands bruising ivory flesh.

"It ain't against da rules if nobody finds out, babe. An' yur enjoying this as much as I am, ain't ya?" Mondo grinned. They bothe knew it to be true, from the way Kiyotaka moaned, to his own hips pishing back into the biker's, every inch of the raven wanted this.

"No, _ah~,_ I do-oooh~-n't," Kiyotaka weakly protested, he knew he was lying, but he'd be damned if he admitted it.

"Really?" Mondo asked, "Is that why your ass is tightening around my dick so damn much right now? You're a fucking bad liar Taka. A shiity liar and a slutty bitch on top of it!"

"N-no, I'm n-n-no-not!" Kiyotaka stuttered before his hooded eyes widened, Mondo's length had hit his prostate head on, "AH~, Mondo!~~~"

" _Oh~ right there Mondo, please, aahhnn~, hit me there more!~ Don't stop!~ Please don't stop, Mondo!~"_ Kiyotaka moaned, his already cracked compusure destroyed entirely and tossed through the window.

Mondo continued ramming the smaller's sweetspot right on, his hand reaching to toy with the boy's nipple, earning a yelp.

"You're ass-pussy is really sucking up my dick Taka! You fucking horny bitch, your pussy's eating my cock up, you whore! That's it, take my fucking cock! Ya like that, don't you!" Mondo growled out, plowing the smaller even faster and harder, grinning perversely when the space around him grew smaller, Taka's hole contracting around his dick.

"Mondo~! I c-can't! I-I-" Kiyotaka sputtered, drool making a steady path down his face, his teary ruby orbs rolling back as his climax quickly approached.

"Oh shit!" Mondo groaned, "I'm gonna cum inside your kinky hole!"

" _AH MONDO!~~~"_ Kiyotaka screamed, semen surging from his member.

"Oh fuck, Taka!" Mondo growled, hips stuttering to a stop as he released inside of Kiyotaka.

The gang leader pulled out, a trail of come leaking from the debauched prefect's abuse hole, dripping down trembling thighs as he scrambled for purchase on the desk.

The two left, after an embarassed Kiyotaka scolded the taller vehemently, the biker begrudely helping him clean up before they left.


	3. Komahina: Oral Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hajime rides Nagito's face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I need a holy water trandfusion asap. I am a sinner. XD))

The room was filled with light pants as Nagito thrusts his tongue into Hajime.

Hajime had shyly requested the whitette do so once they got into the bedroom, and who was he to decline such a plea?

The brunette whimpered, grinding down on the wet muscle, hands gripping the headbroad of their bed tightly, desperate for something to keep him ground as his mind ascended to Cloud 9.

The boy under him stared upwards into his eyes, as he pulled his tongue out, sucking at the pink hole and licking around it, causing Hajime to moan, lidded green orbs glossy and filled with lust.

"Ko! oh god yes!~ You feel so good inside!" Hajime babbled praise to the taller who's only response was a low chuckle, the act sending the resulting vibrations up his spine.

Nagito's tongue was back and brunette began rutting faster eyes falling shut as he panted. A loud moan tore through the air as Nagito added a finger into the mix, Hajime whimpered again in pleasure, the tongue and the finger combined was absolutely maddening.

The pace picked up, Nagito thrusting his tongue and fingers, which had grown in number from one to three, as well as his tongue into Hajime as the fucked himself down on them, moans tearimg from the teen as his hips sped up and he dug his nails into wood before he came, cum painted on the headbroad.

The brunnette whimpered in oversensitivity as Nagito thrust in a few more times before lifting the spent body from his face and smiled at Hajime fondly as the teen tried to regulate his breathing.

"Hinata-kun, did you enjoy yourself?" A nod, "That's good. Your ass taste almost as good as your cum. Don't be shy about asking for it next time!"

A pillow slamed into his head much to his amusement as Hajime sputtered in indigination.


End file.
